Valentines VS Chocolates
by armaani
Summary: what is the relation between chocolates and valentine's day? i don't know it myself but anyway this is something unexpected happened on Sunny regarding both Valentines and Chocolate, read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! this is just something that popped up in my mind regarding Valentines and so here we go

**Valentines VS Chocolates**

Thousand Sunny was docked on the harbor of an island, time was a little bit after breakfast, sun's rays were hitting Thousand sunny directly. It was rare to have sun bathing down in new world because we already know about abnormalities of this region. Even though there are exceptions sometimes and this day was actually a big exception. Actually the place where Strawhats were was an exception itself

Sanji was in kitchen right now preparing something satisfying for his angels as usually. After some time Nami entered in kitchen looking in very good mood

"~HAI NAMI-SWAN! ~ What can this knight of love do for his angel?" doing his Mellorine dance and heart in eyes of course

"hey Sanji-kun, …hmm…actually…I was working on maps and just had a feeling to eat some chocolate, unfortunately I want to make it myself" Nami said while smiling and slowly she grabbed Sanji's arm ad started dragging him towards door "so, please let me work on it and leave the kitchen for some time" she was still smiling

"but-but Nami-san" Sanji said while being dragged by Nami

"NO 'BUTS'…I said leave me alone in kitchen for some time so just do it" opening the door Nami threw Sanji out on lawn with full force and Sanji landed right on his face

"_what just happened to Nami-san all of a sudden?_" that's all he could think right now and he had no other choice but to wait somewhere outside the kitchen "_if that's how it's going to be then…~_ROBIN-CHWAAN~" and Sanji left the lawn doing his doodle dance again

"_tch! annoying jerk_" that's what Zoro thought after watching this little performance and went back to sleep. For some reason Zoro's been feeling a little lazy today and didn't even thought about training. And Zoro being lazy means…he'll sleep all day…anyway let's move on…

After quite some time Nami opened kitchen's door and after once looking here and there started yelling at top of her voice "SANJI-KUN". Within two seconds Sanji reached outside still doing his doodle dance "~YES NAMI-SWAN? ~"

"_unbelievable_" Nami thought with a sweatdrop after witnessing his speed. After sighing once "come here Sanji-kun, I have to ask you something" gesturing Sanji to follow her Nami entered in kitchen and Sanji followed her still in his dance mode. Robin came out after Sanji and sat on the chair set in the lawn and started reading a book as usual

Entering inside the kitchen Sanji noticed a piece of Chocolate on the table and surprisingly enough it was heart shaped too…Sanji was confused now

"go ahead! taste it and tell me how it is" Nami said still bearing that smile from before. Getting closer to table Sanji took a piece from it and tasted it. Surprisingly enough again it was very good, almost as delicious as his cooking

"it's…very delicious…" Sanji said with still surprised expression

"then…go ahead and eat it" saying just that Nami left the kitchen walking like a wooden toy soldier and closed the door behind her. Sanji was staring at door right now still confused and slowly straightening up and putting his hands in pockets turned his eyes towards this piece of chocolate

"_what is the meaning of this? There is something very important I'm not understanding regarding this situation, what is going on? think Sanji…think hard…what could it be that I'm neglecting?_" just by coincidence Sanji's eyes landed on calendar in front of him while thinking and then looking at the date he started thinking again "_fourteenth February…what?...wait a minute…_" Slowly and steadily sweat started appearing on his forehead and his mouth started opening just then cigarette fell from his mouth and his eyes sprung out of his sockets reaching to calendar

"_VALENTINE'S DAY…_" Sanji fell on the floor with open arms looking at the ceiling "_what's wrong with you Sanji? How can you forget it? Were those two years enough to make you forget about this wondrous day?_"

Just then something else started appearing in his mind…

"_wait a minute…Nami-san made a heart shaped chocolate saying that she wants to eat it and then instead she gave it to me…Nami-san gave me heart shaped chocolate…Nami-san gave me heart shaped chocolate on valentine's day…_O.O…*sigh*…_so that's it eh? Nami-san accepted me after all..._" tears started falling like river from Sanji's eyes "_thank goodness…oh god…thank you very much, how can I ever repay you? NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY, MY DREAM CAME TRUE_"

JUST HOW MANY DREAMS DO YOU HAVE ANYWAY?...ahem…sorry about that, I lost myself there for a moment. Let's continue with it…After leaving the kitchen Nami was sitting along with Robin in lawn. Robin was as usually reading something…

"why is it taking so long for him to figure out?" Nami said while panicking a little bit, gritting her teeth and looking towards the kitchen "he's always dancing around me and now he can't figure it out?"

"maybe he is down because of the shock?" Robin said with her usual smile

"I don't hope so" Nami said while blushing a little bit and slamming her head on the table between them

"But it's still amusing to see that you finally gave in" Robin said while turning a page

"it's not that…It's just so that…he wouldn't bother me again…" Nami said sitting up and crossing her arms confidentially still blushing

"fufu…that kind of excuse wouldn't work" Robin said closing her eyes and laughing lightly

"whatever…" Nami finally gave in but then she decided to change the flow of tide and forming a smile and resting her face on her left hand asked "so Robin! Who are you giving your Valentine chocolate to?"

"…!...why would I give chocolate to anyone?" Robin asked with a serious expression

"because its valentines" Nami

"*sigh*and who would I give chocolate to?" Robin, giving a questioning look to Nami

"hmmm…I don't know…maybe…Zoro?" Nami said moving her eyes closer to Robin

"no I wouldn't…you are just speculating things yourself, and why would it be Zoro?" Robin

"don't know…it's just that you look so cute together" Nami said hugging herself "and I just have a feeling that there is something between you two"

"*sweat drop* no there isn't…he wouldn't accept chocolate from me anyway…*sigh*…and a heart one on top of that" Robin said closing her eyes and resting her back against chair

"huh?" Nami's expression changed like she has caught Robin and a grin appeared on her face "I never said a heart one"

"…*swaeting* you didn't? " Robin

Nami just shook her head slowly

"a-anyway…whatever you are saying is just nonsense…there is nothing like that…" Robin started reading again and it was clear on her face that she was trying to avoid this topic now. With a big sigh Nami decided to stop too and check on the moron in kitchen and standing up she started walking. Even though Robin was trying to read now her thoughts were not letting her to do so

"_why does she think that way? It's nothing like that. Why chocolate in the first place? I know valentine's complete history and there isn't any presence of chocolate there. It's just a scam started by candy companies to increase their sales. I don't think he would accept a heart shaped chocolate from me…_" Robin felt heat rising up her cheeks and darkness covered her eyes when some weird imaginations started flowing in her head…"_I should stop thinking these things_" in hope of getting rid of these thoughts Robin started reading aloud in her mind…unfortunately what Robin was reading right now turned out to be a Romance Novel…

' They were staring at each other standing in the wind blowing on the start of spring. Slowly hesitating Rose revieled a heart shaped package wrapped in beautiful red cover from her back and stretched it towards Zack who was staring at her with his usual stern eyes. Hesitantly Rose moved her lips

Rose: i…l-love y-you

She was hoping Zack to yell at her and strictly reject her proposal just as he does with other girls but instead Zack not only received that package but blew away all of her worries with a kiss she never had before…!...'

Robin started sweating and vibrating with deep blush and even darker eyes and just after a moment voice of paper ripping apart could be heard on the lawn of Sunny and a ripped apart book was thrown into the ocean…poor book…

"what a boring book" saying to herself slowly walking Robin left to get some other interesting book to read

After quite some time Sanji could be seen walking out of kitchen with drinks in his hands and now except Nami and Robin everyone else was out on lawn and Zoro was still sleeping on deck. Sanji looked quite in happy mood and was distributing drink even among male members happily which was quite surprise. After giving everyone their drink Sanji looked at the last remaining glass…it belonged to Zoro of course. Sighing he stood up and walked to where Zoro was

"oi Zoro" Sanji

"what?" Zoro cracked open his eye

"here's your drink" Sanji placed Zoro's drink in front of him while bending down

"what's with you?" Zoro said raising an eyebrow

"heh! Today's a special treat for everyone" Sanji's eyes turned to heart "Nami-san has finally accepted my undying love and we are going on a date for lunch" Sanji was dancing happily again

"heh! So she finally took pity on your stupid face eh?" Zoro said finishing his drink in one gulp and this statement wasn't going to go unconcerned

"what did you say?" Yellow light started emitting from Sanji and his hair started standing up

"just what you heard" green light started emitting from Zoro and his only useable eye started shining

Just in a moment gigantic yellow and green auras appeared on Sunny's deck and whole ship started shaking while big waves started rising in ocean when Nami came out and saw Chopper and Ussop running in circles while screaming

"what is going on?" Nami asked

"SANJI HAS GONE SUPER SAIYAN" Ussop

"ZORO HAS GONE DEVIL TRIGGER" Chopper

"WE ARE GONNA DIE" Brook

"PLEASE! NOT ON SUNNY" Franky

"what?" was all Nami could say and Luffy who was laughing so far leapt towards the two demons

"INTERESTING LET ME JOIN TOO GEAR SEC-BHUAW" Luffy received a heavy punch on his head and was lying on lawn with a big bump on his head. On the other side Sanji's eye and leg started shining and he lifted back his leg to attack and Zoro also in his demonic form got in stance while holding Shisuui's scabbard but before they could make contact fists landed on their head and they fell down on deck

"CAN'T YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN FOR JUST ONE DAY?" Nami had totally lost her cool, she grabbed Sanji by his collar and lifted up "WHAT'S WITH YOU? AREN'T WE GETTING LATE? GO AND GET READY ALREADY" even though she wasn't ready herself Nami threw Sanji and he landed along with Luffy "honestly one after another all of you are idiots" Nami left to her room cursing under her breadth

More time passed and now Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were playing on the lawn while Zoro was yet again sleeping on deck. Robin came out and after looking here and there asked three boys

"Where is Nami? I don't see her anywhere" Robin

"eh? You don't know? Nami went on a date with Sanji" Ussop

"date? But I thought it would be at night" Robin

"well! They said they wanted to have Dinner on Sunny with everyone and so that's why now" Ussop

"oh…I see…" Robin started walking slowly, her head was still filled with thoughts and even after trying very hard they weren't leaving her alone. Robin went to kitchen to prepare some coffee for herself

"_they should be enjoying themselves_" she placed the pot on fire for coffee "_chocolate eh? It's been a long time since I made chocolate myself, I wonder if I can still make it?_" just like that she took out the ingredients for chocolate and started making it and after some time when it was prepared she placed it in a pot and gave it a final look to examine her work "_it looks quite good, smell is very sweet too_" breaking a little piece from it she tasted it and smiled to herself "_it's quite good, I have to admit, this heart shaped chocolate is made perfectly…heart shaped chocolate… heart shaped chocolate…why did I make it in heart shape?_" Robin starting sweating again while blushing "_who would…I give it…to?_" Weird imaginations started popping in her head again

Robin's imagination:

Zoro and Robin were standing in blowing sakura petals when nervously moving her eyes here and there and blushing Robin stretched out that heart shaped chocolate to give it to Zoro. Zoro was staring at her with usual stern expression. But then Zoro also stretched out his hand and after taking the chocolate Zoro pulled her into his arms and holding her chin moved his lips closer for a kiss…but just before the kiss imagination was ripped apart just like that book and was threw into the fire by an embarrassed Robin

Back to reality…

Robin was staring at the chocolate she made still blushing when she sensed someone approaching and quickly she hid the chocolate in a nearby drawer when suddenly Luffy entered the kitchen with his eyes closed and nostrils wide open. This made Robin confused

"*sniff**sniff*" Luffy started moving randomly in kitchen and sniffing objects one after other crawling through corners under the table and then suddenly popping his head up from under the table "there it is" Luffy stretched his hand towards the drawer where Robin hid the chocolate but Robin quickly grabbed his hand and twisted all of Luffy's body like a rubber band with a big number of extra hands

"what are you doing Luffy?" Robin asked while crossing her hands before her

"arrgh…something smelled very good here…please let me have it" Luffy said still struggling

"ah!...n-no…please Luffy you can have other things to eat..." Robin said a little bit startled

"but why?" Luffy started whining know

"it's because…" thinking a little bit "…because Sanji made it and he will be very angry if you eat it right now" Robin was still using all of her power to keep Luffy away from it

"*sigh*…ok" Luffy finally gave up and left kitchen still after trying two to three times to persuade Robin with his puppy eyes but with no success. Darkness covered Robin's eyes again "_why was I protecting it so forcefully? I could've give it to him…this isn't good_" after spending some more moments thinking Robin took heart-shaped chocolate to her room carefully hiding it from others. Some more time passed and she was still thinking about the happenings of the day so far when she suddenly realized something

"_why have I wrapped it so beautifully in red sheet? …_" looking at the carefully packed piece of chocolate "…_and why_ _have I decorated it with pink ribbon with flower arrangement?_" same expression started appearing on her face again

"_very well! I'll get rid of this thing once and for all_" Robin left her room in hope of destroying this stupidly dangerous thing, but as she came out she noticed that there wasn't anyone on the ship. Carefully examining here and there with chocolate still in her hand she moved forward. After realizing that there really wasn't no one there she started climbing the stairs to deck and after few stepped her eyes landed on a sleeping Zoro and she stopped right in her tracks. Unfortunately Zoro had noticed her already and seeing her a little bit startled Zoro turned his face to Robin and spoke up

"is something wrong?" Zoro said in his stern expression

"n-no, it's nothing" Robin quickly hid the package behind her while it was still out of Zoro's visible range and climbing stairs moved on deck still keeping package out of Zoro's sight "where is everyone?" Robin said getting her composure back

"in the aquarium I think" Zoro

"oh…" Robin turned away from Zoro and once again started staring at the package in her hand. Just after staring for a moment Robin started shaking and sweating again which made Zoro really confused

"um…are you okay?" Zoro asked narrowing his eye

"ah! Y-yes " Robin was startled again and quickly turned to Zoro hiding the package behind her again

"you don't look so good to me" Zoro

Robin was blushing now and Zoro was very confused that what the hell is going on? Then Robin closed her eyes and with one sigh quickly stretched the package in front of Zoro's face which forced him to move his face a little back

"here…just take it" Robin said blushing heavily and turning her eyes away

Zoro grabbed the package and with a sweat drop stared at the thing he was holding for a second

"what is it?" after not getting answer for few moments Zoro moved his eyes from package to where Robin was standing and … Robin wasn't there anymore "_wow! …amazing speed_" Zoro thought

Robin sat on her bed hiding her flushed face in her knees "_I can't believe I did that…*sigh* it's going to be very hard facing him again_"

Outside on deck Zoro was still looking at the package he was holding

"_what the hell is this anyway? And what's with her attitude? And what's with this fancy decoration?_" it was useless to think like this because he didn't know the answers himself so he decided to open it and after ripping carefully packed packing apart mercilessly Zoro was just staring at it with dark eyes

"_chocolate? Is she playing with me? What kind of joke is this? She expects me to eat chocolate? Wouldn't booze be much better choice?_" still Zoro moved his other hand and picking a little piece ate it "hm? It isn't bad" Zoro said to himself but quickly his eyes turned dark again "_but I don't like chocolate_"

"what's that Zoro?" Luffy asked who came out just a moment ago and moved to where Zoro was sitting

"chocolate" Zoro said sternly

"EH? CHOCOLATE? IS IT TASTY? GIVE ME SOME TOO" Luffy asked with his tongue hanging out

"here have it" Zoro handed all of it to Luffy and Luffy quickly started eating it "WOW! IT'S GREAT, ARE YOU GIVING ALL OF THIS TO ME?" Luffy asked excitedly

"yeah I said you can have it now let me have a peaceful nap" Zoro said sternly again and closed is eye drifting back to sleep

Holding chocolate in his hand and eating bit by bit Luffy happily came down on lawn when Sanji and Nami came back from their date

"ah! That was great, I enjoyed it" Nami said while stretching a little bit

"~I'm glad you enjoyed it Nami-swan~" Sanji said doing his dance again and stopping suddenly and grabbing Nami's arm he pulled her in his arms "I promise I'll make you enjoy all of your life" with sparkling background

"yo! Nami, Sanji how are you" Luffy said waving his hand while holding a piece of chocolate in it and both of them noticed Luffy holding a heart-shaped chocolate which wasn't in its proper shape any longer

"h-heart shaped chocolate?" Sanji said looking very surprised

"Luffy! Who gave it to you?" Nami was looking very serious too

"eh? Zoro did…" casually stuffing chocolate in his mouth and just like that he left inside to others while on lawn Sanji got his fuse blown and he snapped and fell on ground while Nami was just standing there with wide eyes…

"_Z-Zoro gave L-Luffy a h-heart-shaped chocolate? …so t-that's why he wasn't interested in women? And…on t-top of t-that…L-Luffy accepted it? …so t-that's why b-both of them weren't interested in women?...this is…not good…_"

And so one event after another it turned out like this what will happen next? Let's see…

* * *

><p>DAMN! WHENEVER I THINK IT WOULD BE A ONE-SHOT IT BECOMES UNEXPECTEDLY LONG WTH?<p>

Anyway...just tell me how you felt about this one and i'll think whether i should complete it or not based on that

for now...MILLION THANKS FOR READING AND MILLION POWER MILLION FOR REVIEWING...GOOD BYE


	2. Chapter 2

If you are not informed by Japanese tradition of Valentine's Day then please find out about it cause this fiction is fundamentally based on that idea, it's easy to find on Wikipedia and I'm sorry if I updated late so please don't hate me…ENJOY…

* * *

><p>Zoro cracked opened his eye and noticed that sun has already gone down. It's because of he was lazy today he had no idea what just happened after he gave that chocolate to Luffy. Let's summarize it and find out<p>

After leaving Sanji and Nami in a shock Luffy walked back to aquarium to have fun with others and there were other crew members a.k.a. Ussop, Franky and Brook, and they were also left in same expression as Nami without Luffy noticing it. Chopper was in infirmary probably working on some new kind of medicine and Robin was still in women's quarters trying to get over her actions. So to sum up everything, everyone in the crew came to know this little stunt between Zoro and Luffy except Chopper and Robin

Let's consider a little bit of Robin's problems. She was trying very hard to ignore everything which was popping in her head but was still unable to achieve her goal. Sitting beside the desk she was trying to read something

"_I probably won't be able to face him again…of all people why it ended up being him?_" these kind of thoughts were causing her a lot of problem and then came another weird imagination…

Robin's imagination

"what do you think you are doing? What do you want to achieve by these kind of tricks?" Zoro kinda yelled in a very false mood

"it's not like that…p-please try to understand…" Robin was trying to clarify herself 'dramatically'

"heh! Whatever it is, these kind of tricks would never work against me, didn't I tell you that I'm not gonna let my guard down, not against **you**...tch! stupid woman" turning his back 'forcefully' and 'dramatically' Zoro started walking away and Robin was just staring at his back leaving with teary eyes…

End of Imagination…

"*sigh* _somehow it would turn out like this_" Robin closed her eyes in hope of clearing these thoughts again and then door opened and Nami came in

"Robin" Nami called while smiling

"oh! N-Nami? When did you come back?" Robin asked surprised a little bit

"eh? A while ago…anyway, dinner is ready so let's go" a cunning smile appeared on Nami's face "I bet you wouldn't want to miss this dinner" turning away Nami left while snickering, Robin was surprisingly staring at opened door and Nami's last statement triggered another film of imaginations in Robin's mind. But shaking her head she stood up quickly and clenched her fists

"_whatever will happen I have to face it now_" bracing herself, she left

After sometime everyone started to gather in kitchen and as usual Luffy was yelling excitedly for food and Chopper was accompanying him in this, but unusually everyone was staring at Luffy with very confused and serious looks except Robin who had her mind somewhere else

Few moments passed and here he was…star of the night…Roronoa Zoro. Everyone's eyes turned towards him except Luffy and Chopper who were still busy in their activity and including Robin who quickly turned her eyes away after just one look trying very hard to stay calm

Slowly and steadily Zoro took a seat on right side of Ussop. Lifting his eye he noticed tension in the atmosphere…

"_what is going on? There is definitely something wrong here, what's with this strange atmosphere and why the hell everyone is looking at me like this? _" Zoro was panicking a little bit in his mind but always keeping his stern expression on…

Suddenly Nami stood up slamming her hands on table "OI USSOP! Get up from there, hurry up" Nami yelled in a serious expression

"ah o-ok!" panicking a little bit Ussop stood up from his seat

Nami took a step and grabbed Luffy by his hand "Luffy come here" Nami started dragging Luffy with her and after reaching where Ussop was standing pushing Luffy forced him to sit down on Ussop's seat and ordered Ussop to go and sit on Luffy's seat instead

"ok Luffy! You should sit here from now on" Nami said patting on his shoulders and left to her seat walking like a wooden toy soldier again and sat down on her seat resting her face in her hands and started staring at Zoro and Luffy (who were sitting beside right now) with a strange smile

"_what is the meaning of this? Why did she do that?_" Zoro was staring at Nami now "_why is she looking at me like this? What's with that smile? …is she trying to hide a laugh? …no, just my imagination…LIKE HELL…SHE IS DEFINITELY TRYING TO HIDE A LAUGH_" Zoro turned his eye to Ussop and noticed same thing…turning to Franky...same...same thing with Brook…noticing something Zoro turned his eye to Sanji and saw him slamming his right hand on the top of counter and hiding his face in his right arm

Zoro turned his face straight and asked with dark eyes "what's going on?"

And just like that whole kitchen filled with a fit of laughter. Everyone was laughing in their particular manner with Franky and Brook rolling on floor Ussop and Nami slamming their hands on table and grabbing their stomachs and Sanji standing in his particular place

Chopper wasn't laughing before but started laughing along with others and Luffy was just staring at everyone without any expression, Robin was also looking at everyone confused while Zoro had a big problem dealing with the number of veins popping on his head right now

"oi Ussop! What is so damn funny?" Zoro asked Ussop with his demonic eye and harsh voice

"OOOO! Z-ZORO DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT (laughing a little bit) THAT LOOK DOESN'T SUITE YOU" Ussop started laughing again

"this look doesn't suite me? What's that supposed to mean?" Zoro said with even darker eyes

"HAHAHA…IT'S GOOD THAT I DON'T HAVE EYES…HAH…OTHERWISE I HAD TO SEE SOME VERY WEIRD THINGS, BUT I CAN STILL SEE EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE EYES, REVERSE SKULL JOKE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO… " Brook started rolling on floor with his particular laugh again

"IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WERE SENT TO THAT HELL INSTEAD OF ME, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN VERY HAPPY THERE WITH THAT MAIDEN HEART OF YOURS…HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Sanji said while still slamming his fist

"_maiden heart? _" Zoro's eyes got even darker "_there is definitely something weird here, is there something wrong with my face? JUST TELL ME WHAT'S SO GOD DAMN FUNNY ALREADY_" Zoro was panicking in his thoughts now

"oi Chopper! Why is everyone laughing like this?" Luffy asked turning to Chopper who was also laughing

"haha…I don't know, I'm laughing only because Ussop is laughing too" Chopper resumed his laughter

"oh! So that's how it is…" Luffy said landing his fist on his palm and started laughing with others

"*twitch* …*twitch*…_what's with this idiot's reasoning?_" Zoro was gritting his teeth internally

Robin was just as confused as Zoro and finally turning to Nami she asked "um…e-excuse me Nami! But why are you laughing?" Robin asked with a big sweat drop

"oh r-right…you didn't know…haha…haha…(stoped laughing for a moment) actually...pfffttt…hoh…s-sorry!...actually…ZORO GAVE A HEART SHAPED CHOCOLATE TO LUFFY" with the end of this sentence another giant wave of laughter filled whole ship and even Sunny was laughing right now, "eh? _He did what?_" was all Robin could say and think while there was a giant burst of veins popping on Zoro's head

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY ABOUT IT?" Zoro stood up and slammed his hand on Table so hard that whole ship started to shake and everyone stopped laughing and were looking at Zoro with wide eyes

"H-HE ACCEPTED IT…AND SO FORCEFULLY ON TOP OF THAT" Ussop screamed with his hands on either sides of his head

"you…did…what?" Robin asked slowly, this time she was the one with dark eyes

"w-well! I didn't wanted it so I gave it to Luffy" Zoro said clarifying himself

Robin slowly stood up and left the kitchen slamming the door forcefully with very thick dark aura emitting from her whole body and others were just staring at her when Nami realized something

"_could it be that Robin really had feelings for him and now that she knows about his taste…oh my god…this isn't good_" now Nami started gritting her teeth

"what's with her?" Zoro asked casually while still looking at door

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU" Nami yelled pointing to Zoro

"me? what do you mean it's because of me?" Zoro asked with a big frown

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU GAVE THAT STUPID CHOCOLATE TO LUFFY, WHERE DID YOU GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Nami

"I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU WOULD LET ME" Zoro

"THEN GO AHEAD AND TELL US ALREADY THAT HOW DID IT TURN OUT THAT WAY BETWEEN YOU AND LUFFY, WHAT IS WITH THIS WEIRD TASTE OF YOURS ANYWAY?" Nami

"ONLY THING ABOUT MY TASTE IS THAT I LIKE BOOZE BETTER THAN CHOCOLATE AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE THING BETWEEN ME AND LUFFY YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT I WAS JUST NAPPING ON DECK WHEN ROBIN SUDDENLY SHOVED THAT THING WRAPPED IN FANCY DECORATION BEFORE ME AND RAN WITHOUT EVEN SAYING ANYTHING AND SINCE I DIDN'T WANT TO EAT CHOCOLATE AND LUFFY POPPED OUT AND STARTED BUGGING ME I GAVE IT TO LUFFY, NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS SO GOD DAMN FUNNY ABOUT IT" Zoro finally stopped while taking some very deep breaths to catch his breath again and…

"O.O" Nami

"O.O" Sanji

"O.O" Brook

"O.O" Ussop

"O.O" Franky

"and that chocolate was very yummy too" Luffy said excitedly

"so…R-Robin gave you…that chocolate?" Ussop

"HELL YEAH!" Zoro

"and you gave it to Luffy instead?" Nami said this time in very harsh voice and she was probably in her 'angry-mode' and Orange aura started emitting from her

"y-yeah…" this scared even Zoro a little bit

While Sanji's fuse got blown again and this time Brook joined him in it and just like that within an instant Nami's punch was burying itself in Zoro's face with shockwaves emitting out of it and Ussop, Franky and Chopper's eyes popped out because only thing they felt was wind pressure passing them and just when they turned their eyes to where Zoro was once standing, Zoro was sent flying like a bullet and crashed in residing wall

"**get up! I'll turn you into minced meat right now**" Nami was showing his throbbing punch which had probably Zoro's blood on it right now and her eyes were shining just like a demon

"NAMI IS SCARY! NAMI IS SCARY! NAMI IS SCARY!" Ussop and Chopper were yelling while hugging each other firmly

"NOOOO…SUNNYYYYY" Franky was worried about his beloved ship

"**don't fall unconscious yet, I'm not through with you**" getting closer Nami lifted Zoro up grabbing him by collar of his coat

"w-what…did I …do wrong?..._just tell me…JUST TELL ME ALREADY WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG?_" Zoro

"…**tell me you know what a valentine's day is?**" Nami asked with a throbbing vein on her head

"eh?...V…Vel…Velo-city day?" Zoro

"*twitch* **a valentine's day**" Nami

"Vel…Vel-ancy day?" Zoro

"*twitch**twitch**twitch* …ARRRRGHHHH…YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A VALENTINE'S DAY IS? NO WONDER IT TURNED OUT LIKE THIS, JUST HOW DENSE A HUMAN COULD GET?" Nami threw Zoro towards Ussop with full force "USSOP! BEAT EVERYTHING INTO THAT MUSCLED FREAK'S HEAD"

"EH? WHY ME?" Ussop panicked

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Nami, showing her burning fist again

"NONE" Ussop

"…one after other you are all biggest wonders of world" Nami left kitchen while cursing and stomping…

…and there goes Sanji's special dinner…anyway let's move on…others were still on kitchen and Chopper started treating Sanji and Brook while Ussop and Zoro were on couch now and Luffy and Franky were satisfying themselves with snacks and cola respectively

"oh! So that's a V-Velonomy Day" Zoro said holding his chin

"IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY" Ussop, backhanding Zoro

"yeah that…so it was my fault after all" Zoro, crossing his arms

"yup it was your fault" Ussop said while nodding

"but I didn't know anything, how was it my fault? Anyway…so, I shouldn't have given that chocolate to Luffy and would have eaten it myself…*sigh*…this is bad…how should I apologize to her know?" Zoro was trying to think a way and seemed very calm

"wow! Zoro you are really amazing" Ussop

"eh? What do you mean?" Zoro

"I mean…before you didn't know but now even if you know everything you're still so calm, you sure know how to control yourself properly" Ussop said looking very amazed by Zoro

"_eh? What does that mean? Am I still ignoring something?... What the hell?…wait a minute…_" Zoro slowly just realized something and after turning his eyes to Ussop "Robin gave me…a heart-shaped chocolate…does that…mean…she l-likes me?..." Zoro was asking Ussop

"y-yes…" Ussop said with a big sweat drop

"SHE…L-LIKE LIKE…ME?" Zoro was pulling Ussop by his collar or straps precisely saying

"YOU REALIZED THAT JUST NOW? JUST HOW SLOW CAN YOU GET? YOU ARE TRULY ONE IN A MILLION" Ussop also lost his cool

Zoro let Ussop go and sat on couch placing his head in his hands "_this is bad…this is seriously bad, what should I do? I never been in this kind of situation before…should I apologize to her? No, I don't know WHAT SHOULD I DO?_" Zoro turned his face towards Ussop again

"Oi Ussop! Please tell me what should I do?" Zoro

"EEEH? I-I DON'T KNOW…no one…ever gave me a …chocolate like this before" Ussop

"THEN YOU ARE USELESS" Zoro stood up and left kitchen slamming the door behind him

"WHY ARE YOU HURTING SUNNY LIKE THIS?" Franky was right, today was a bad day for kitchen door

Zoro was sitting in lawn right know and after thinking a lot…nothing came to his mind but to get his ass moving and at least apologize

"*sigh* …_well! At least I should apologize to her right now, maybe we can get somewhere and think properly through this that way?...she's in crow's nest right now…I had no idea being a swordsman I would have to deal with something like this_" Zoro

No, as a man you have to deal with it, and how did you know that she was up there?

"_maybe I can use Kenbunshoku_" Zoro

…O.O…really? you can? I didn't know it

"_shut up! And get out of my head, I'm already very pissed_" Zoro

…whatever…gathering his courage Zoro started climbing the ladder and after a slight pause and thinking and gulping once again after knocking once on trap door opened it and entered. Robin looked at Zoro who popped his head out from trap door and after a single look turned her attention back to the book she was reading before…who knows was she really reading it or not? But there was a very dangerous frown on her face

"_she looks angry, she looks quite angry… _u-um…c-can I come in?" Zoro asked with an awkward smile

"this is your gym you don't need my permission to come here" Robin said in a harsh tone

"_she's angry, she's definitely angry, what should I do know? Oi stupid author you're the one who got me in this situation now help me out here you bastard…_" Zoro slowly walked up with darkness on his eyes again and stopped a little bit closer to where Robin was sitting

"i-it's not like I own this place, I just usually stay here usually, anyone can use it however wants" Zoro said still with a straight face so far

"heh! I appreciate you think that way, I'm really thankful" that frown was still on her face

"_t-this isn't good, situation is getting worse…alright, I should apologize before it gets any worse than this…_um…I'm s-sorry…" Zoro

"…I don't' know what you are apologizing for…will you please elaborate for me?" Robin said with a smirk this time still looking at the book

"_damn! Should I really apologize? Isn't she playing with me know?..._it wasn't entirely my fault…I didn't knew anything about it that time…" Zoro

Robin stood up and turned away from Zoro to hide her blush "you could've asked me why I gave it to you" Robin

"and… like you gave me a chance to ask anything" Zoro said raising an eyebrow

"t-that's…then at least you could 've tasted it a little bit…instead of giving all of it to Luffy" Robin made a good decision to turn her back towards Zoro cause her face was like a tomato right know

"but I did tasted it" Zoro put a little bit force in saying this

"o-oh!...how was it?" Robin

"…!...um…it wasn't bad…in fact it was very good" Zoro

"_c-calm down Robin, control yourself, why are you feeling so happy on hearing it?_" Robin took a moment to get her composure back and turning back walked passed Zoro "then I should take my leave and shouldn't disturb you with your training…or whatever you are about to do"

"o-oi wait" Zoro moved his arm to grab her by shoulder but just at the perfect moment Sunny started shaking heavily and there it was…famous 'falling on top' cliché. That's right Zoro fell on floor with Robin on top…

"_eeeeeeeiiiiii…what the hell? What just happened?_" Zoro was staring at Robin and Robin was also looking directly in his 'eye' precisely saying while blushing

"a-are you ok? _What the fuck is with this situation? Oi! Stupid author I'm sure you're the one who came up with this situation…even though these big squishy things feel good but still…_" Zoro was panicking in his mind now and well he did ask me to help him didn't he?

"y-yes…I'm fine" Robin replied the previous question she was asked

"I'm sorry about th-" Zoro was interrupted halfway because of a lip-lock from Robin…well! That was unexpected but Zoro was in most shock right now and probably this feeling was too good for him and that's why he wasn't even able to move, after a few moments they parted the kiss

"you still have to give me an answer" Robin said still blushing

"_w-what can I s-say after that? Do I have a choice? What should I say? Damn it!..._um…don't you want to know what caused that shaking earlier? _Way the go dimwit…how the hell do you even expect to get away with this crappy line?_" Zoro was pointed to outside with his finger and dark eyes…

"…oh… y-yes! " Robin quickly got up from Zoro and started moving out of the crow's nest

"_SHE BOUGHT IT! SHE TOTALLY BOUGHT IT…UNBELIEVABLE_" getting control over himself Zoro also left after Robin

By now everyone was outside and they were staring at a …piece of chocolate as big as Sunny was floating in a boat like thing alongside Sunny

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Ussop

"I think those birds dropped it here" Robin said pointing to a direction and two very big birds were flying in opposite direction

"huh? i…know those birds…they are from…" Luffy said while thinking hard

"~LUFFY~" everyone heard an angelic voice from a distance

"..from Amazon Lily" Luffy finished his thinking "huh? OH! HANCOCK AND EVERYONE ELSE"

And I guess you already have guessed it already but anyway…you can imagine everyone's reaction yourself and after reaching close to Sunny Hancock landed on Sunny with the help of one of her snake

"l-Luffy, I'm so glad that I finally got to meet you" Hancock

"wow! That chocolate looks yummy, is it for me?" Luffy

"w-well! You can have it if you want …b-but it's not like I stayed up a whole week to prepare it myself and then we have been traveling for whole month just to find you…no, no, it's nothing like that it's just that…just that…" Hancock fell unconscious right on lawn and everyone except Sanji and Brook who were turned to stone already and of course Luffy who had jumped on the gigantic piece of Chocolate already were looking at her with wide eyes

"is she…really a s-sichibukai?" Nami

"I s-still don't understand how Luffy managed it" Ussop

"she doesn't look as strong as a sichibukai right now" Franky

"*sigh* love do amazing things to people" Robin

"O.O…*blink**blink*" Zoro

"*blink**blink*" Robin "i-I'm heading to sleep now" Robin left the group there

"_tch! what the hell man?_" Zoro

"LUFFY" Hancock suddenly got up and turned her eyes to where big piece of Chocolate once was and it was already gone

"SO FAST" everyone except Hancock

Hancock looked at luffy who was sitting on that boat like thing licking his fingers and he was literally covered in Chocolate

"_luffy…covered in chocolate… luffy…covered in chocolate…~_KYAAAAA~ I WANNA LICK ALL OVER HIM" Hancock screamed while doing a doodle dance of her own

"_H-HENTAI…SHE'S A HENTAI WHEN IT COMES TO LUFFY_" every crew member who was there thought

"OI HANCOCK THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATE" Luffy said while waving his hands

"L-Luffy accepted it? Does this mean?... Does this mean?..." Hancock

"BUT I'M NOT GONNA MARY YOU" Luffy

Hancock got her fuse blown too

"tch! i don't understand them…" Zoro also left and move on to go in crow's nest when he heard Robin's voice who was still sitting under main mast

"you still have to give me an answer" Robin

"_oh crap!_ Umm…" Zoro had no idea what to say

"if you don't have any words then maybe you can show me your answer on white day instead?" Robin

"…*blink**blink*…. _w-white day?..._" a little imagination popped in Zoro's head

Zoro's imagination

Everyone was standing on an unknown island and suddenly a lot of snow fell on everyone and were turned into white snowmen

"YOSH! WE ARE ALL WHITE NOW" Luffy shouted

End of Imagination

"….._whit day?..._" Zoro turned to Robin "e-excuse me Robin but…what's a white day?"

Darkness covered Robin's eyes and after some time a big hand sprouted from behind Zoro and squashed him like a bug and Robin left. After sometime Ussop came by and noticed Zoro on lawn…I wonder why anyone else didn't notice him?...anyway

"eh? oi Zoro why are you sleeping here?" Ussop asked while sitting down beside him

"Ussop? Is it you Ussop?" Zoro

"y-yeah!" Ussop

Zoro grabbed Ussop by collar or strap again and pulled to his level "please! Tell me what the hell a white day is?"

"….O.O…." Ussop

And that's how Valentine's Day passed on Sunny…


End file.
